


The Fall and Rise of the Siren

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Fandom, K/DA- Universe, League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Evelynn, Evelynn-Centric, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, KDAWEEK, Light Angst, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting (Guess who did it), Strap-Ons, The beginning of the story does hint at a darker past but it is lightly touched upon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: She fell. She collapsed. She couldn't rise again. When it seemed that Evelynn was banished into the darkness forever, three angels came to her rescue and took her back to nirvana.





	The Fall and Rise of the Siren

_ Love was just a bunch of long-named chemicals swarming in the brain, getting the host drunk with the so-called feeling called ‘happiness’. At least, that’s what Evelynn tried to convince herself. It was easier to accept that definition, especially when she was on her knees in between another woman’s legs or spreading her own legs for some rich man.  _

_ Money. Contract. Record deal.  _

_ She enjoyed the sex, there was no denying that. Evelynn liked making men and women weak in their knees and being rewarded with a nice car or even some extra cash to spend on herself. There was something exhilarating in making some poor human beg like a whore to sleep with her, even pleading for just one kiss from the succubus herself. _

_ Was it wrong for Evelynn to submerge herself into this selfish lust? _

_ That is an answer Evelynn still couldn’t answer. Did she regret it? No. Would she do it again? No. _

_ Those days are faint memories. That Evelynn was a shell of a husk, void of all emotions. She didn’t care who she fucked as long as she got something out of it. As long as none of her clients started having ‘feelings’ for her, it was a win-win situation. At least, it seemed that way. _

_ However, nights of empty passion paid a price on Evelynn’s stone-cold heart, cracking it until it started to fall apart. Soon sex was just a chore for her. Suck a dick here, get a nice dress and maybe a new car. Suck this woman’s breasts, get a contract with her company that’ll suck her into more debt. Do this. Do that. Just open your mouth Evelynn, that’s all you have to do. Make them do the work. _

_ When did ‘whore’ and ‘slut’ start to hurt Evelynn’s pride? When did they start to sound too true? Too close to home? _

_ When did she stop caring? Evelynn could remember the hot anger she felt when she lashed out at an unpleasant paparazzi, cursing up a storm and not caring at how many cameras flashed in her face. She could recall the tabloids that plastered her face, putting them on every newsstand across the world. The insults that filled her social media, the death threats that crawled up her back, ready to take her down into a hole that she feared she would never arise from. _

_ When everything was engulfing her, threatening to drag her down, Evelynn remembered the hand that pulled her out. _

_ Ahri.  _

_ Five years she was gone, when did Evelynn forget about her? In the midst of cold lust that swallowed every inch of her pride, turning her into a shell that was on the brink of shattering. When Ahri reached out to grab her, to save her, Evelynn felt every crack sealed itself up, scars that would heal over time. _

_ Ahri, her shining face so full of light and love, saved her. Her aura felt so warm, like sunlight tickling the ends of her fingertips as she reached out. Her smile was genuine, real and kind. It hasn’t changed in the past five years, but something changed about Ahri. She seemed more mature, older, and wiser. For the first time in a long time, Evelynn felt safe with her. _

_ Ahri took her hand, pulling her along like they did when they were younger, ignoring the chaos around them. Those nostalgic feelings came rushing back to Evelynn, those emotions of innocent ignorance against a world that wanted to destroy them. When Ahri pulled her out of the depths of the deep, Evelynn confronted Ahri about her five-year hiatus.  _

_ The emptiness that Evelynn let fester inside of her started to boil into anger and sadness as she screamed at Ahri, begging for an answer to wash all of her emotions away, make her an empty husk again. She practically begged for her death, let the cold scythe take her out of this disgusting world. She asked Ahri why she became so lost, why was she alone, why did she leave her? _

_ Every insult, every word that Evelynn spoke grew weaker and weaker until she couldn’t say anymore. She recalled how Ahri took her into her arms, holding her tightly, apologizing over and over. Ahri stroked her hair gently, so soft that it made Evelynn break down more. Her lips kissed each tear that fell, refusing to let a single drop fall onto the ground. For the first time in five years, Evelynn felt safe in someone’s arms. _

_ When Ahri and Evelynn finally settled down, finding an even plane in the rocky music industry for a moment, they shared a kiss. A kiss not between friends, not between bargains and money, a kiss between two budding lovers that finally found each other after so long. They don’t know how it happened, but they were drawn to each other like a magnet that was finally freed. Who knows who made the first move, but Evelynn could recall how the kiss made her feel giddy. Giddy? Excitement? In her heart? That was a thing? _

_ For the first time in a long while, Evelynn wanted Ahri to touch her as much as she wanted to touch her long-time friend. She desperately wanted to taste Ahri, take whatever she had to offer. Ahri drove her crazy. She made her beg, made her plead, and made her submit. The succubus falling head over heels over the gumiho, thousand of years ago, this would have been insulting to the succubus line. Today, however, Evelynn ravished every step Ahri took as she worshipped every inch of her. _

_ Their lips never left each other, their hands explored every inch of skin that they offered. Legs parted as they let each other inside, both physically and mentally. Evelynn could never recall a time when she rolled her eyes in pleasure, but when Ahri entered her for the first time, she felt that she wasted those five years for nothing. Her eyes rolled back so far when Ahri made the first deep thrust. Those years of empty passion was worthless, Evelynn wasted her time pretending she was enjoying those years when all she needed was Ahri.  _

_ She groaned as she entered Ahri as she was within her, slipping desperate fingers inside the gumiho. They made what Evelynn finally understood was love. Their lips kissed whatever they could touch, not wanting to waste a second without touching each other. Slowly but picking up the pace, they thrust inside each other at the same time, trying to bring the other over the edge. On their sides, looking into each other’s eyes, Evelynn finally understood what love is. _

_ She recalled how they moaned each other’s names as they came together, she could remember how she wanted to keep pushing Ahri, making her scream her name over and over. She wanted to hear Ahri call for her, reach for her, and melt under her. For the first time in five years, Evelynn felt happiness coursing through her veins as she made love to Ahri. _

_ That was only the beginning of a new chapter in Evelynn’s life. Along came the beautiful dancer, Kai’sa… _

_ At first, Evelynn wasn’t sure what will become of her and Ahri, and to be honest, she wasn’t entirely sure what they were at the time. They had been close friends for years but pulling their relationship over the romantic line was something entirely new to Evelynn. She never had an actual romantic partner, someone that she genuinely wanted in her life for a long time. To put it simply, she had no clue how meaningful relationships work and it didn’t help when Kai’sa came into the picture. It didn’t make it worse though. _

_ When Evelynn first laid eyes on her, she reminded her of a fresh little lamb arriving on the scenes of her sacrifice. Kai’sa was new to fame, having just won Hong Kong’s ‘Can You Dance?’, she was a doe-eyed deer with determination to make her dreams come true. _

_ Kai’sa was tall with a toned frame, with curves in the right places, and nice sets to attract admirers. At the time, she had long dark brown hair and Ahri took her to a hairstylist to give her a makeover. Her new look only emphasized her strong jawline, those sharp eyebrows, and even added this edginess to her aura. Yet, her bubbling and innocent personality still shone through. _

_ Ahri knew she was the dancer they needed in K/DA. _

_ At first, Kai’sa was intimidated by Evelynn, being overly respectful to the diva. It wasn’t surprising to Evelynn, she was sure the poor girl read too much tabloids. Over time, the two of them got to know each other better through small talk. It took a while though. Kai’sa easily opened up to Ahri’s cheerful personality, almost too easily.  _

_ As Evelynn got to know Kai’sa, she spotted those faint cheeks reddening whenever Ahri complimented her, or when her eyes darted away when Ahri was talking to her. For a moment, Evelynn felt a bit jealous. At first, she thought it was because she was worried that Kai’sa was going to take Ahri away, but as she observed Kai’sa’s shyness and adorable antics, she realized she was jealous that Kai’sa wasn’t opening up as quickly to her.  _

_ Was she falling in love with two people? Evelynn spent sleepless nights thinking about this. Imagining Kai’sa in her arms, with Ahri by her side, made Evelynn happier than shutting Kai’sa out. But she barely could grasp having Ahri as her girlfriend, so how was she going to explain to Ahri that she might also be interested in Kai’sa? _

_ To her surprise, Ahri was just a genie of granting wishes. _

_ One karaoke night later, after a few bottles of beer, Kai’sa was practically gushing over how she thought Evelynn was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Ahri practically pushed Kai’sa onto Evelynn’s lap and the three of them spent the night with endless flirting and touching. _

_ The very next day, Kai’sa reverted back to normal and got on her hands and knees, begging Evelynn for forgiveness for her inappropriate behavior. It took Ahri and Evelynn weeks to assure Kai’sa wasn’t out of line, and after much talking, the relationship grew to accommodate three people. _

_ Evelynn could still remember how Kai’sa tasted, her tongue coated with her sweet nectar. She remembered the moan that Kai’sa released from the back of her throat, hearty and rough. Ahri’s fingers trailed over Kai’sa’s chest, rolling her breast in circles as she groped and squeezed. _

_ Evelynn remembered how Kai’sa’s legs wrapped around her waist, securing her in place, not letting her go. Of course, Evelynn didn’t want to leave such a willing woman. Her fingers were constantly moving, never stopping once. They were either exploring or inside a molten heat that coaxed her in deeper.  _

_ As Evelynn and Ahri made love to Kai’sa, it reminded the succubus how much fun sex was. She remembered how exciting it was to see someone break apart and melt, watch how their face distorts in pleasure. Oh, how she lost that excitement during those cold five years. Evelynn couldn’t get enough of watching Kai’sa’s face, the way her eyebrows furrowed together, her mouth parted to let out small moans. Sometimes her tongue stuck out in the corner of her lips, adding such a hungry look on the dancer’s face. _

_ It was addicting to make Kai’sa cum over and over, watching her fall limp as she took as many orgasms her body allowed or until Evelynn was satisfied with her fun. Worse comes to worst, Ahri would have to intervene to give Kai’sa a break but she enjoyed watching Evelynn have so much fun. It was nice to see her friend so happy. _

_ It was nice to not have to work for something, only to watch Kai’sa be satisfied with their lovemaking. Evelynn has forgotten those years of empty promises and wasteful cash flung at her. She has forgotten those worthless attempts to reward her work and their gainful attempts to squeeze another round out of her.  _

_ When Akali came around, Evelynn forgot those years of empty sex completely. _

_ Akali, being the last and final member to join K/DA, was blunt and honest about how she felt about the girls. She didn’t care about Evelynn’s past as long as she was going to work hard for the future. It was refreshing for Evelynn to meet someone who really didn’t give a single care about her past. _

_ Everything about Akali intrigued Evelynn. She observed how Akali took the extra time of her day to work out, going out for a jog in the early morning hours. She watched Akali run lyrics in her head, writing them down as the words started to piece themselves together. Her lips mouthed each word, making sure it flowed nicely on her tongue. Evelynn eyed Akali’s face when she praised her and encouraged her to keep working hard to be Asia’s best rapper. _

_ One nice thing about Akali was that she was bad at keeping her feelings to herself, she practically wore it on her face. Evelynn giggled when she saw Akali blankly staring at Kai’sa’s rear when she bent over to pick something up. She almost laughed when she saw Akali’s blue eyes linger down Ahri’s shirt when they were hugging. She teased the rapper when she blushed at the sight of Evelynn’s figure when she was trying on her dress and showing it to her. _

_ It felt nice to flirt with someone that didn’t want anything out of you. Evelynn enjoyed teasing the youngest member, never fearing that Akali would demand something out of her. She found herself being more open to Akali, something she never really did during those five years. The more open she was to Akali, the more vulnerable she felt, and the more she started falling for Akali. _

_ The relationship of three finally turned into four. _

_ Evelynn felt everything was right in the world when she first kissed Akali. Life was good, so fucking good. She didn’t need to worry about some threat over her career, she didn’t need to fear for her life because she pissed off the wrong person, and she didn’t feel so empty and alone. As she parted Akali’s lips, slipping her tongue inside, Evelynn finally felt at peace with herself. _

_ How could she not? She had three other amazing women in her life. _

_ Sleeping with Akali was quite different than sleeping with Kai’sa and Ahri. For starters, Akali wasn’t too experienced with sex so Evelynn felt like she was guiding a confused soul to nirvana. She was gentle and patient with Akali, teaching her how to accept her fingers and relax.  _

_ It felt so pure. Evelynn felt like her heart couldn’t handle Akali’s whimpering moans and innocent ‘Am I doing okay?’ questions. She was overcome with emotions when she induced Akali’s first orgasm, relishing in how her arms wrapped around her, secured yet so trusting. She recalled how her eyes watered when Akali gave her such a pleading look as she thanked her. Yes, formally thanked her as in ‘I am very satisfied. Thank you very much, Evelynn-chan!’ _

_ In five years, Evelynn lost a part of herself to selfish men and women. In five years, she feared she was never going to be the same. Yet, five years later, she was saved by her close friend -now lover- Ahri. Then Kai’sa entered her life, followed by Akali, helping to make her feel whole again.  _

_ K/DA was more than just a team of misfits, it was a group of loving women that all found each other and Evelynn wouldn’t have it any other way. _

* * *

“Eve? Evie! Eve!” Ahri called at her girlfriend, waving a hand in front of Evelynn’s face.

Evelynn opened a golden eye, raising a curious eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“Oh good, you’re not dead,” Ahri smiled, poking the tip of Evelynn’s nose. All four of them were chilling on Evelynn’s bed, relaxing after a day of endless rehearsals.

The Siren rolled her eyes, leaning over to kiss Ahri. She smiled as she heard a warm moan escape from Ahri’s lips. She let the kiss last, adding a bit of tongue to make Ahri whimper.

“Yo, you’re missing the movie,” Akali called out, looking up, almost bumping her head against Evelynn’s chin. She rested comfortably in between Evelynn’s legs.

“It’s not that great of a movie,” Kai’sa said as she spooned Ahri from behind, who was laying next to Evelynn’s side. She held a bored look on her face, her lower lip puckering out in a small pout. Evelynn leaned over to give Kai’sa some attention, kissing her soft lips, then kissing along her chin.

Akali pouted, patting the top of Evelynn’s thighs so she could get some attention as well. Evelynn lets out a hum as she turned away from Kai’sa, diving down to capture Akali’s lips. She whispered, “So needy.”

The ninja rapper just shrugged, capturing Evelynn’s lips and suckling on them. She slipped her tongue out to taste Evelynn directly, eliciting a sweet moan from her. After a while of making out, Akali got up, turned her body so she can face Evelynn, her hands wrapping around the succubus’s neck. The two of them kissed like it was their last, Akali grew more desperate, slipping her tongue to play with Evelynn’s. Her mouth constantly moved, not giving Evelynn a chance to breathe. Akali’s hands started to dig into Evelynn’s hair, pulling and tugging it out of place. 

Evelynn could feel two pair of hands crawling over her body. She felt a pair start to unbutton her shirt, tugging it off her shoulders and down her arms. Then she felt another hand palm her crotch, fingers rubbing her clit through her shorts. Evelynn opened an eye as she continued to kiss Akali. She saw Kai’sa’s signature hair next to Akali, most likely the one palming her. She then deduced that Ahri was behind her, taking off her top.

Breaking the kiss from Akali, as much as she didn’t want to, Evelynn says, “Hmm, if you three were so eager, we should have skipped the movie.”

“We were tired from rehearsing all day,” Ahri whispered, kissing along Evelynn’s ear. Her hands eagerly palming her perky breasts, rolling hardening nipples in between her fingers. Evelynn gave a slight whimper as she felt small shocks course through her core as Ahri rolled each nub with purposeful twists.

“But seeing you two make out,” Kai’sa says, gently urging Akali to get out from between Evelynn’s legs so she could unbutton her short. “It gets us excited.” She gracefully slid everything off of Evelynn’s bottom half, finally leaving her bare for everyone’s hunger. Kai’sa’s hands gently parted Evelynn’s legs, leaning in to softly kiss along the inner thighs. “It’s not fair that Akali gets all the attention.”

Evelynn reached down to rub the top of Kai’sa’s head, stroking her long locks. “Aw, Bokkie. Go be more selfish then.”

Kai’sa didn’t need to be told twice. Her head dipped in between Evelynn’s legs. Soft lips pressed against the Siren’s cunt, so gently that it tickled. Kai’sa stuck her tongue out, tasting Evelynn’s sweetness, moaning as she made contact. Meanwhile, Akali was suckling along Evelynn’s neck, using her teeth to mark her up. Evelynn could hear Akali groaning as she kissed the reddening flesh. Ahri was tugging Evelynn’s chin towards her so she could capture her lips. The fox gave a high pitched whimper as she kissed the Siren, dipping her tongue inside so she could explore Evelynn’s mouth.

Kai’sa’s tongue lapped along Evelynn’s folds, diving in and parting them with the tip of her tongue. Her lips wrapped around the hardened clit, suckling it with as much intensity she could muster. She could hear Evelynn groan into Ahri’s mouth as a reward for her work. 

Akali broke from Evelynn’s neck, kissing along her chest and heading downwards. Her lips found Evelynn’s hardening nipples. She latched one into her mouth. Her free hand rolled the other one in between her fingers. She smiled against those perky breasts when she heard Evelynn let out a whimper. Even her hips bucked right into Kai’sa’s awaiting mouth, making the dancer smile against her pussy.

Evelynn broke away from Ahri, looking up at the fox in adoration. She says, “Surely, you’re not going to just kiss me the entire time?”

“I can’t help it,” Ahri whined, giving Evelynn a couple of pecks on her lips. “They’re so full and soft, so fucking kissable.”

Evelynn lets out a small hum, her hand patting Ahri’s rear affectionately. There was a mischievous glint in those gold eyes and the Siren responds, “And make Akali and Kai’sa do all the work? Why don’t you make yourself more useful with your other lips?”

Ahri caught on quickly. “Look who’s the lazy one now.”

“Just shut up and sit on my face, Foxy,” Evelynn says, rolling her eyes.

The gumiho laughed and started taking her clothes off. “As you wish,” she giggled. Once she was nude, she climbed over Evelynn’s face. Her legs rested on the side of her head. 

“Watch your tail. Don’t need to give one of us a bloody nose again,” Evelynn says, reaching around to cup Ahri’s rear. Her fingers trailed circles around the base of her tail. 

“Yeah!” Kai’sa says as she continued eating Evelynn out. The Siren’s sweetness was dribbling down her chin. Kai’sa insistently thrust her tongue as far as she can within Evelynn.

“It was one time! I said I’m sorry,” Ahri whined, looking back to give Kai’sa a sincere look. Kai’sa returned the look with a wink before focusing her attention to Evelynn’s cunt. She started pushing two fingers within Evelynn, making the succubus groan.

“Come on, get working,” Evelynn insisted, patting Ahri’s rear to urge her on. 

“Look who’s needy now,” Ahri complimented. Before Evelynn could respond, she ground her hips forward, practically shoving her clit right onto that wet tongue. Evelynn purred as she tasted Ahri, using the tip of her tongue to explore her wet cunt. “Ah, fuck, Eve.”

Akali paid no mind in Ahri standing right in front of her face. She continued assaulting Evelynn’s two sore nipples. Her teeth came out. She started nibbling on one of the nubs, using her canines to dig into the flesh. It made Evelynn moan loudly against Ahri’s cunt, much to the gumiho’s pleasure. The rapper knew Evelynn loved a bit of pain so she bit harshly against the nub in her mouth, not enough to cause any damage but it made Evelynn almost scream. It would be muffled by Ahri’s pussy. Akali twisted the other nipple painfully with her fingers, rolling it in small circles.

Kai’sa could feel Evelynn’s walls tighten around her fingers due to Akali’s rough treatment and Ahri’s ministrations. Her fingers thrust quickly, jerking the tip of her fingers against certain spots within Evelynn. She explored, searching for more spots that made Evelynn wildly buck her hips into her mouth. Her lips suckled the sensitive clit, rolling it in circles with her tongue. The dancer moaned as she felt another wave of wetness splash into her mouth. Her tongue eagerly lapped everything the succubus offered, drinking it like it was fine wine.

Ahri bit her lower lip as she thrust against Evelynn’s mouth. She felt Evelynn’s fingers start to slide within her as her tongue jammed against her clit. Ahri’s hands dug into Evelynn’s hair, pulling it harshly. She panted, “Fuck...Eve! Ah, fuck your mouth feels so good.”

She saw Evelynn raise her eyebrows as if saying  _ You’re damn right my mouth is good at its job. _ Ahri would roll her eyes at Evelynn’s smugness but she felt Evelynn give a particular rough nibble on her clit. Her teeth gave the perfect amount of pressure to inflict a sensation that could only be described as both pain and pleasure, without one side overpowering the other. At the same time, Evelynn’s fingers rammed right against a sensitive spot within Ahri and it made the gumiho squeal. She almost lost her balance. She leaned over, hanging above Evelynn’s head. Her hands had to straighten out, letting go of the Siren’s hair, in order to steady herself. Ahri insistently kept grinding her hips, bucking them into Evelynn’s torturous mouth.

Evelynn had a hard time focusing. With Akali at her chest and Kai’sa in between her legs, it wasn’t easy to give Ahri her full attention. If she did, Ahri would already be done. Kai’sa was doing an exceptionally amazing job and, to be honest, Evelynn has been holding back her own orgasm, wanting to experience the dancer’s ministrations a bit more. Even the succubus has her own limits. Evelynn was shivering at how much she has held herself back. Kai’sa knew this, jamming her fingers a bit more roughly, sucking her clit a bit more harshly. Akali could also sense Evelynn was about to break. Her fucking teeth started to dig a bit more deeply on her sore nipple, lapping the center of that nub with her tongue.

It took everything to not give in, not with Ahri so close. However, Evelynn also misjudged when Ahri was cumming because she felt an overwhelming amount of wetness flooding around her fingers, pouring out from her cunt, and right on her neck. Something was odd, it didn’t feel like a normal flow. It was gushing like it was being pushed out. It wasn’t until Akali practically jumped off of her chest did she realize what was happening. Ahri was squirting.

Evelynn was too over the edge to really comprehend what Ahri was doing. She felt Kai’sa’s fingers slammed against  **that** spot and Evelynn lost it. She felt her body shudder and break down as she came on those fingers. Moaning directly onto Ahri’s cunt just made the gumiho cum even harder, if that was even possible. Evelynn could hear Akali coaxing Ahri, saying things like “Good girl, Ahri” and “That’s right, let it out”.

“Ah...ah...Eve….fuck…” Ahri panted, slowly rolling her shivering hips until she was spent. She fell next to Evelynn, spent and tired out. 

Evelynn had to take a moment to bask in the afterglow. She felt Kai’sa gently kissing her thighs, so faint like butterfly wings. Akali was rubbing her stomach, looking down her in adoration. She enjoyed the attention and relished it for a while. Then she got up, grabbing Ahri’s face. She commanded, “Come here, Foxy.”

Evelynn crashed her lips against Ahri, making the leader moan slightly. It was pleasant at first but then Ahri started to whine. Her hands reached up to push Evelynn’s head away and the gumiho whimpered, “Eve! Ew! You know I hate tasting myself.”

“You’re the one who squirted on me,” Evelynn muttered, diving down for another kiss, much to the leader’s dismay. The Siren ignored Ahri’s retaliation, giving her a sloppy kiss as payback before getting off. She turns to Akali and Kai’sa with a smile. Akali already had taken off her clothes, using her shirt to wipe Evelynn dry. Evelynn gives Akali a kiss on her cheek to thank her. Kai’sa also took her clothes off, using her own shirt to wipe her mouth. Evelynn reaches out to stroke Kai’sa’s cheek with one hand and the other hand to cup against Akali’s cheek. They looked at her like puppies awaiting their command. “You two did such a good job, my loves. Especially you, Kai’sa.”

Kai’sa’s cheeks turned red. “T-thank you.”

Akali couldn’t help but snicker at Kai’sa’s sudden shyness, patting her on the back. “You’re so cute, Bokkie.”

Evelynn’s eyes sharpen as she glanced at Akali. “Now you, you little shit.” Her fingers dug into Akali’s cheeks as the ninja gave her a smug look. “Your teeth are quite something.”

Akali smiled, leaning in to peck at Evelynn’s lips. “It was worth it.”

The Siren lets out a small hum before pushing Akali onto the bed, right next to the resting Ahri. “It was,” she says, running her hands across Akali’s chest, flicking a nipple as her hands descend down her stomach and crawling back up. “But if I were to judge, I prefer Kai’sa’s mouth.”

“Aw, so no reward for me?” Akali says with a sneer. Evelynn raised her eyebrows, pondering the thought before getting up. She reached for Kai’sa, grabbing the back of her head.

“You want a reward? Here,” Evelynn says, pushing Kai’sa’s head in between Akali’s legs. Kai’sa complied with earnest, her tongue stuck out to lap at Akali’s cunt. The ninja lets out a low moan as she felt Kai’sa’s lips against her wet folds. Evelynn stroked the ends of Kai’sa’s ears as she leaned down to whisper, “Keep her busy, I’ll be right back my love.”

With that said, Kai’sa focused her attention to Akali. Her tongue lapped her folds, lubricating them. Warm lips suckled the clit, making Akali whimper slightly. Ahri, feeling more eager, crawled up on Akali’s chest, her hand cradling a breast. She leaned in to kiss along Akali’s neck, her teeth dragging across the warm flesh. 

In the hot spot now, Akali reaches down to stroke Kai’sa’s hair. She looked down to see those lavender eyes looking up like an innocent deer. Kai’sa’s eyes tighten up, indicating that she was smiling at the affection. Her tongue dives into Akali’s entrance, swirling it around.

Ahri’s hand crawls down to roll Akali’s clit in small circles as she takes a nipple into her mouth. She isn’t as harsh as Akali was with Evelynn. Her tongue slowly swirls around the nub, a couple of suckles here and there. Her teeth ever so gently graze it, making Akali lightly hiss. Careful with her canines, Ahri teases Akali with light bites as her fingers continue to rub the hardened clit. Kai’sa is busy lapping away, using her fingers to part wet folds apart so she could get better access.

Meanwhile, Evelynn was putting on a strap on, securing it tightly. The dildo wasn’t too big nor too short. Seven inches long and five inches in circumference, maybe a bit bigger than the average but Evelynn was sure Kai’sa could handle it. After making sure it was properly on, Evelynn made her way back to the bed, getting behind Kai’sa. 

A gentle hand caressed Kai’sa’s rear to notify the dancer that she was here. She probed Kai’sa’s entrance with the tip of her dildo, a silent question on whether or not the dancer wanted it. When Kai’sa bucked her hips back, a silent answer to the Siren, Evelynn then started to prepare her. Her fingers gently dipped into wet folds, parting them, and sliding her two fingers in. She heard Kai’sa let out a whimper, dipping her back so that her rear rose a bit higher in the air.

As Kai’sa was getting prepared, Ahri and Akali were hungrily making out. With one hand wrapped around Ahri’s waist, Akali cradled her against her chest as their tongues danced against each other. Ahri’s hands still haven’t left from in between the rapper’s legs, taking on most of the work. Her fingers continue to slide over the sensitive clit, sometimes clashing with Kai’sa’s tongue. She eagerly kissed Akali, moaning into her mouth. 

While this was going, Evelynn continued to perform a few more lazy thrusts to make sure Kai’sa was ready. Once she felt how loose Kai’sa’s walls were, Evelynn lined up the dildo against the dancer’s entrance. Her hands gently coax Kai’sa to relax, rubbing along the small area on her back. Then Evelynn started to slide the dildo within Kai’sa, pushing through with almost no resistance.

Kai’sa takes a moment to raise her head from in between Akali’s legs. She lets out a low groan, closing her eyes as she gauged Evelynn’s dildo for any signs of pain from her body. Evelynn watches closely, going slowly but picking up speed until the dildo was entirely sheathed inside. Biting her lower lips, Kai’sa pants as she tested the size of the dildo by squeezing her inner walls around it. She whimpered as her walls shivered in excitement, a growing ache forming from within her core.

Akali and Ahri look down to watch Kai’sa, enjoying the sight of their dancer looking so submissive. Ahri lifts her hand from Akali’s cunt, sliding her soaked fingers within Kai’sa’s mouth, with which she takes without question. Ahri watches, with heavy eyes, Kai’sa’s lips wrapped around her fingers. The dancer slips her tongue out to lick all of Akali’s essence clean off.

Evelynn watches the scene before her, smiling but also getting antsy. She starts to pull out, alerting Kai’sa. The dancer moaned, feeling the dildo rub against her walls as it is pulled out until only the tip remains inside. Then Evelynn pushed right back in with extra power, making Kai’sa shiver in excitement. The urge to start rutting inside of Kai’sa made Evelynn start to pull out just as quickly. Then her hips thrust forward, not giving Kai’sa a second to rest.

Akali, while she enjoyed watching Kai’sa being taken, reached down to grab the dancer’s hair, pulling her head back in between her legs. It takes Kai’sa a moment but she returns to lapping her tongue against the rapper’s cunt. Ahri’s fingers return to Akali’s clit, pinching it. The gumiho then turns her attention to Akali, kissing along her neck, even giving a few playful bites. 

Meanwhile, Evelynn has a pace going on. Her hips are rocking back and forth at an even speed, not going too fast but enough to make Kai’sa’s toes curl. The dancer is whimpering helplessly against Akali’s pussy, barely making much effort to please the rapper. All she can do is stick her tongue out and lap the wet folds as best as she could. 

Kai’sa could feel the dildo splitting her walls, stretching her a bit wider as it drills within her. It churns the pleasure swirling in her lower stomach, coaxing it to spread a pleasant warmth across her body. As Evelynn was busy fucking her, Kai’sa continued to eat Akali out, sliding her tongue in and out of the rapper’s entrance. With Evelynn not slowing down behind her, Kai’sa whimpered directly into Akali’s cunt, making the ninja groan at how nice she sounded.

Ahri dug her face into Akali’s ear, whispering, “Yeah, you like that? You like Kai’sa’s mouth on you? Hmm? I won’t stop until I get to see that cute face melt.”

Akali gritted her teeth. Ahri’s breath tickled her ears and she found that the sensation sent sparks down her spine, right at her core. Kai’sa’s mouth felt great but with Ahri’s ministrations, it was becoming overwhelming. She opened one eye to see Kai’sa’s lustful eyes, Evelynn’s excited look, and Ahri’s tail flapping back and forth. Her body was shuddering at the pleasure she was receiving. 

Kai’sa was barely putting much effort. Her cunt felt so hot, it felt like she was melting. Evelynn was finding sensitive spots, aiming the dildo so that it would rub against all of them as she thrust inside. Her hands gripped Kai’sa’s waist so tightly that there was going to be bruises there the next morning. Evelynn watched the dildo get sunk into Kai’sa’s pussy, every inch, before being pulled out, coated in a thin layer of cum each time. She could see Kai’sa’s cunt twitch around the dildo, tightening a bit more as the dancer was getting close to her orgasm.

While Kai’sa’s attention may not be fully on Akali, Ahri was doing a miraculous job and making sure Akali was well taken care of. The gumiho found the perfect rhythm to keep Akali on edge, rolling the clit, tapping on it, then rubbing the side of it. Roll. Tap. Rub. Repeat. She watched Akali’s face tighten, straining to hold herself together until Kai’sa was ready. 

Which didn’t seem long...

Kai’sa was practically moaning out loud, repeating Evelynn’s name like a mantra. Her body rocked back to meet Evelynn’s hips to get as much pleasure as she can from the impact. The tip of Evelynn’s strap on was hitting her cervix with enough pleasure to make her eyes roll. The dancer’s hands dug into the bedsheets, gripping until her knuckles turned white. Her vision was fuzzy, so much pleasure was spiraling out of control. She whimpered against Akali’s pussy as her body broke down, giving into the fire that raged wildly.

As if on cue, Akali started to shudder. Her legs shivered, her hips rocked against Ahri’s fingers. She lets out a powerful groan as she came onto Kai’sa’s face. Ahri moaned with her, enjoying the maknae’s pleasure. She leans down to kiss the side of Akali’s temple, coaxing her through the process.

Kai’sa was shivering, climbing over the last of her climax. Evelynn slowed down a bit but she didn’t stop. She was mostly thrusting into Kai’sa to help ease her down her high. Evelynn’s hands smoothed over Kai’sa’s back, making soft shushing noises to calm the dancer. The Siren whispered sweet nothings with “Good girl, Kai’sa” and “I’m so proud of you”. 

Once Evelynn was sure Kai’sa was spent, she slid the dildo out of her entrance. She admired how Kai’sa’s walls seem unwilling to let go but, nonetheless, they relax, allowing her to slide out without hurting the dancer. With swift movements, the strap on falls off of Evelynn and she crawled over Kai’sa, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her close. She kissed the back of her neck, comforting the worn-out dancer.

At the same time, Ahri was cuddled up with Akali, rubbing her head against her chin. Her large ears flicker back and forth and her large tail rested comfortably on Akali’s stomach. They cuddled with each other, kissing each other to show their affections. The four of them rested in peaceful silence.

Evelynn watched over her girls, admiring how beautiful Kai’sa looked in her after-sex glow, gazing at Akali and Ahri’s sweet affections towards each other. It was hard to believe that a few years ago, she was stuck in a painful cycle of pleasing others and getting material objects in return. Evelynn would have never imagined she would be in this situation. In over a year, Ahri saved her predicament and now she laid in bed with three other women that she loved. Her music career was thriving, she was untouchable now. 

“Eve? Evie? Are you okay?” Ahri asked, alerting Evelynn’s attention. The Siren saw her best friend/ lover looking at her in concern. Ahri crawled over to Evelynn and Kai’sa, reaching a hand out towards her. Her fingers wiped at tears that Evelynn didn’t even know she was shedding.

Kai’sa turned around in concern, wrapping her arms around Evelynn’s waist, tightening. She asked, “Is everything okay?”

Akali had also crawled over, getting behind Evelynn and nudging her head in between her shoulder blades like a cat. She didn’t say anything but her actions spoke louder.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Evelynn responded, wiping the rest of the remaining tears. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?” Ahri insisted.

“Yeah, I just really love you girls so much,” Evelynn whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible.

“What?” Kai’sa asked, leaning in closer to see if she could hear her again.

“Nothing,” Evelynn shook her head, cuddling Kai’sa, pushing her head against her chest. 

Akali just seem to shrug her shoulders before closing her eyes. In a few short seconds, she was on her way to sweet dreams. However, Ahri did hear what her best friend/lover said with her sensitive fox ears. She gave Evelynn a sincere look, leaning down to kiss Evelynn’s lips. She softly whispers, “We love you too, Evie. So much.”

Evelynn responds by deepening the kiss, responding back with, “Thank you...for saving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's contributions to K/DA Week.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you did enjoy it! I won't know unless you tell me. <3
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
